Choudenshi Bioman
was the eighth Super Sentai series. Produced by Toei Company, it was aired on TV Asahi from February 4, 1984 to January 26, 1985, with a total of 51 episodes. This aired in South Korea under the title Space Commando Bioman (Korean: 우주특공대 바이오맨, Uju Teug-gongdae Baiomaen). Plot Many centuries ago, the android Peebo and the Bio Robo came to Earth from the fallen Bio Star. The Bio Robo showered five people with the Bio Particles, which would be passed on to later generations. In the present day, Doctor Man and his Shin Teikoku (New Empire) Gear threaten the world. Peebo must find the descendants of the original Bio Particle-showered five to form the Choudenshi (Super Electronic Squadron) Bioman. Characters Biomen Allies * Peebo * Shuichi Kageyama * Setsuko Kageyama * Professor Shibata * Joy * Ken Hayase * Miki Villains Neo Empire Gear * Doctor Man * Prince * Big Three ** Mason ** Farrah *** Farrahcat ** Monster * Beastnoids ** Mecha Gigans ** Neo Mecha Gigans * Mechaclones Anti-Bio Union *Bio Hunter Silva ** Balzion Arsenal * Techno Brace * Bio Sword * Individual Weapons ** Fire Sword ** Spark Sword ** Hurrican Sword ** Green Boomerang ** Super Electronic Ear ** Elec-Sword ** Thunder Sword ** Bio Arrow ** Super Electronic Beamlight ** Pink Barrier ** Laser Sword * Bioman Team Attacks ** Bio Miracle Wave ** Bio Revolver ** Bio Burn Bar ** Bio Team Kick ** Bio Electron Beam ** Bio Miracle Beam ** Bio Big Bow ** Bio Electron Charge Mecha * BioDragon * BioRobo ** Biojet 1 ** Biojet 2 Episodes Cast * Shirō Gō: * Shingo Takasugi: * Ryūta Nanbara: * Mika Koizumi: * Jun Yabuki: * Hikaru Katsuragi: * Doctor Shibata: * Shūichi Kageyama, Prince: * Doctor Man/Hideo Kageyama: * Mason: * Farrah: * Farrah Cat: * Monster: * Mettzler: * Zyuoh: * Psygorn: * Aquaiger: * Messer Beast: * Bio Hunter Silva: * Narrator: Voice Actors * Peebo: Trivia *This is the first Super Sentai series to feature a female Yellow Ranger, and the first to feature two females on the team. *Bioman is the first Super Sentai series to have the show's full title announced at the beginning of the opening sequence. The two previous series Goggle V and Dynaman announces only the title but not the full title. This has become a tradition with nearly every Sentai since (with the exception of Kakuranger and Go-Busters) *Bioman is also nearly unique among Super Sentai in that the human-sized monsters aren't grown when defeated. Gear uses five recurring human-sized monsters, the Beastnoids, and launches a unique giant robot when its members are defeated. This is similar to Goggle Five (the monster uses a giant, robotic near-clone of itself) and Dekaranger (monster or footsoldier uses giant robot, either to finish fight or as distraction.) *Like its 1981 predecessor Sun Vulcan, it was chosen to be adapted into a Power Rangers series followed by the 1991 series Jetman. The adaptation of a Sentai to a Power Rangers series would later go to its 1992 successor Zyuranger. *Bioman is the second to last series to have a primary and secondary ranger of the same designation (Shinkenger is the last) and is the only series wherein the primary and secondary Rangers of the same designation does not appear in the same episode, unlike in Gorenger, Battle Fever J and Sun Vulcan. **Bioman was also the last time where one Ranger lost/gave up the designation, making the second Ranger the only one with the designation. (While Takeru and Karou transferred the title of Head of the Shiba House and leadership of the Shinkenger team to each other, they both never spent an episode without their powers since their respective debuts). Category:Sentai Season * Category:Over-Technology